


Второй шанс

by kak2z



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Работа в лаборатории не останавливается ни на минуту – с тех пор, как квинджет привез в Ваканду прощальную весточку от Тони СтаркаНаписано для команды fandom Marvel 2019





	Второй шанс

Работа в лаборатории не останавливается ни на минуту — с тех пор, как квинджет привёз в Ваканду прощальную весточку от Тони Старка.

За огромными панорамными окнами в который раз бархатная чернота сменяется золотыми рассветами, а раскалённые африканские дни тонут в величественных алых закатах. Шури пытается вести им счёт по пустым коробкам от пиццы. Еноту всегда заказывают сразу две. А Скотт вдобавок ещё делится с ним частью своей. Шури на глаз прикидывает объёмы желудка Ракеты и хмыкает, понимая, что, должно быть, в него на этапе сборки встроили крохотный протонный измельчитель.

Тони Старк многим казался эгоистом, но он всегда находил время подумать о других. Даже — особенно — когда уходил в свой последний бой.

Неделю назад квинджет привёз в Ваканду капсулу регенерации (кодовое имя «Колыбель») с безжизненным телом Вижена. А ещё жёсткий диск со всеми сведениями о разработках Тони, о камне Разума. И просьбу хотя бы попробовать восстановить Вижена, на случай, если у самого Тони не выйдет. За пять лет, кажется, так и не получилось.

Шури, с одобрения брата, с головой бросилась в работу. Изучила массивы данных, наметила основные задачи и побочные. Оставалось только собрать команду. В записях Тони Старка она нашла заметки о Мстителях и сочувствующих. Как будто между делом Тони о каждом черкнул пару слов, включая контакты. И Шури первым делом разослала множество писем.

Каждый справляется с потрясением, как может, считает Шури. Пять лет не прошли бесследно, даже для тех, кто вернулся. А тем более для тех, кто всё это время вынужден был жить дальше. Многие давным-давно растеряли последние крохи надежды.

Когда наконец получается вернуть всех — почти всех, поправляет она себя, — никто больше не желает терять времени и размениваться по мелочам. Кто-то наслаждается каждым днём с родными и близкими, обещая больше никогда не отпускать. Кто-то отстраивает заброшенные дома и кварталы: и вот постепенно оживают города и деревни. Кто-то срывается с места в попытках круто изменить свою жизнь. Каждый справляется, как умеет, чтобы перестать просыпаться от кошмаров по ночам.

У неё вот — свой способ.

***

На следующем квинджете прилетают те, кто согласился участвовать в проекте «Второй шанс». Их совсем мало. Ванда, конечно. Доктор Чо — гениальный учёный и врач, единственная, кто множество раз имел дело с колыбелью. Талантливый инженер Скотт Лэнг, и — неожиданно — инопланетный енот. Отличная компания, улыбается Шури и приветствует их на земле Ваканды.

Приглашений было больше. Но что поделать: не все готовы рискнуть — и, может быть, потерять надежду ещё раз. Шури хочется совершить что-то, что никто до неё не сумел сделать. Хоть в чём-то превзойти самого Тони Старка. И хотя бы так, посмертно, отблагодарить его за спасение Вселенной.

А ещё ей хочется наконец вернуть Ванде того, кто дважды погиб у неё на глазах. Один раз — от её собственной руки.

У всех из её новой команды, думает Шури, должно быть, полно разнообразных причин согласиться. Но она не спрашивает.

Они просто приступают к работе.

***

Ракета выбирается из-под капсулы и ворчит что-то себе под нос. Возня с ней в который раз оборачивается неудачей. Они не в силах понять, почему колыбель не желает работать. Ракета, кажется, считает, что за это время можно было бы трижды сконструировать новую. Но Шури не обольщается ни на его счёт, ни на свой. До гения Тони им как пешком до Луны.

Шури думает, что Ракета, в отличие от неё, наверняка видел Луну вблизи. И наверное, не придал этому значения. Ей становится одновременно обидно и смешно.

Скотт выползает следом за Ракетой и картинно стирает со лба пот. Тянется к своему стакану и с оглушительным звуком втягивает последние капли молочного коктейля. И только смеётся, когда получает за это когтистой лапой по затылку. И почти сразу ныряет обратно. Ракета ругается и щерит зубы. Потом берёт отвертку и лезет следом за ним.

Ванда разбирает файлы, оставленные Тони Старком. Просматривает видеозаписи, продирается сквозь тонны данных и компьютерных кодов. Шури видит, как нелегко ей дается это занятие. Алые нити магии растерянно тычутся в голограммы: пытаются помочь. Но Ванда, ей кажется, никогда не признается, что многого не понимает. Наоборот, она живо допрашивает компьютерные системы, когда сталкивается с очередным необычным явлением.

Ванда добавляет к коллекции Старка и свои воспоминания. Шури просканировала её сознание с помощью биосканеров, как когда-то — Зимнего Солдата. Ванда сказала, что сделает всё ради возвращения Вижена. Перевернёт Вселенную, если потребуется. Лишь бы только получилось. Шури думает, что она-то определённо способна перевернуть и парочку Вселенных.

Шури колдует у главного голографического стола: пальцы порхают над схемами, формулами и расчётами. Мощный компьютер просчитывает вероятности и прогоняет модели испытаний. Одну за другой. Пока все попытки провальные — ещё бы, столько лет прошло, — но красная вспышка очередной неудачной симуляции только вызывает усмешку. Подумаешь.

Шури вносит изменения в формулу. Думает минуту и добавляет неучтённую переменную. Под её руками модель вращается во всех плоскостях, меняет конфигурацию и размер. Потом ещё раз. Наконец Шури кивает и идёт в другую часть мастерской. Есть парочка идей и проектов, которыми можно заняться, пока система проводит анализ.

По окончании симуляций Шури оставляет в стороне браслет из бусин Кимойо (каждую она перепрограммировала по новейшим технологиям) и оборачивается. Она смеётся и не может поверить: зелёное свечение обещает 98% успеха. Шури оглядывается на чей-то сдавленный всхлип. Ванда смотрит на голограмму, закрыв рот руками, глаза её блестят от слёз. У Шури на лице расцветает улыбка.

Из-под капсулы регенерации тут же раздаётся стук и едкое шипение.   
— Эй, Принцесса, что у тебя там?

— Получилось! Так просто! — Шури вскидывает руку в победном жесте. — Я уж думала, придётся подключить Колдуна, например. Или доктора Беннера выдернуть из Индии. Но нет! Как у вас дела с колыбелью?

Скотт выбирается наполовину — так легче разговаривать, — и бодро докладывает:  
— Ещё работаем. Мы ведь не такие гении, как ты. Но я нутром чую, осталось немного! — он подмигивает ей и Ванде.

— Эй, Скотти, — звучит из-под колыбели, прерывая на полуслове, — тащи обратно свою задницу, хватит глазки строить. Кажется, нам понадобится твой костюм и твоя дурацкая способность залезть даже в анус дьявола. Я понял, что тут может барахлить, но я сам туда не влезу, иначе всё-таки придется разбирать её на куски.

Скотт улыбается, одними губами шепчет: «Я же говорил», — и в его глазах пляшут искры смеха. Он шутливо салютует и снова скрывается под капсулой.

Через полчаса Скотт возникает на полу у колыбели, Ракета выкатывается из-под неё следом и прыжком встаёт на ноги.

— Готово! Принимай работу, Принцесса. Если и это не сработает, то я не знаю, что такого с ней наворотил Старк за эти годы. Инструкцию бы оставил, что ли, если уж планировал передать этот проект кому-то ещё.

— Не ворчи, Енот. Уверен, это должно было помочь.

— Ты кого енотом назвал, муравьиный лорд? — Ракета скалит зубы. — Нарываешься?

— Да ладно тебе. Правда же, вылитый енот, — примирительно машет руками Скотт и улыбается, когда Ракета цветисто ругается себе под нос. — Шури, как насчёт пробного запуска?

Она кивает, конечно. Все видят, как от азарта у неё горят глаза. Шури задает программу, нажимает на запуск и ждёт пару секунд. Когда капсула оживает и оба монитора приходят в рабочее состояние, они выдыхают. Медленно. Дружно. Как будто до этого разом забыли, как дышать.

Они ударяются кулаками и предвкушают успешное окончание. У Скотта вдруг громко урчит живот. Шури только смеётся и объявляет:  
— Перерыв!

***

Шури часто завтракает на крыше, когда засиживается за каким-нибудь изобретением до утра. Ночной воздух остужает голову, а лёгкий ветер нашёптывает интересные идеи. В Ваканде самые красивые закаты, утверждает её брат, но Шури готова поспорить, что рассветы здесь ничем не хуже.

Они завтракают, пока на горизонте занимается лилово-рыжий рассвет. Разгорается пламенем по небосводу, растекается вслед пастельными оттенками. Звонко поют птицы, и стрекочут цикады. Вдалеке изредка слышится то ли грохот падающих камней, то ли бой барабанов. Отголоски джунглей. Город ещё спит.

Никому не хочется нарушать общее спокойствие. Как будто рождённый с восходом солнца новый мир ещё совсем тонкий, лёгкий, кажется, порвёшь его одним резким словом или движением. И они молчат. Даже Ракета не пытается вставить едкий комментарий. Они пьют этот рассвет и дышат свежестью, которая бывает в Ваканде только на границе ночи и утра. Даже общая усталость постепенно отступает. Отступает и невольный запоздалый страх, что уже, быть может, слишком поздно что-то исправлять. Никогда не бывает поздно попытаться, считает Шури.

И они пытаются. Ей требуется ещё полдня и помощь всех, чтобы сконструировать механизм-накопитель. Он чем-то напоминает одновременно сложнейший микрокомпьютер и ограниченный хаос камня времени. Магия способна и не на такое. Ванда сама, кажется, удивлена. В душе её теплится огонь надежды.

Это ещё не мозг в человеческом понимании. Уже не машина. В теории, он должен позволить Вижену выполнять все функции, которые были ему доступны до этого. Даже возможность стрелять лазерным лучом. Шури не была бы собой, если бы к этому не добавила немного новейших вакандских технологий. По её расчётам, это могло помочь ему быстрее восстановиться. Так почему бы не попробовать.

Смело, конечно. На грани возможного. Но тем интереснее — кто любит слишком простые задачи?

Когда Скотт начинает клевать носом, Ракета беззлобно ворчит, что лучше бы он шёл спать и не мешался под ногами. Скотт только отмахивается и делает вид, что совсем не устал. Любопытство и адреналин, бушующие в крови, перевешивают.

Шури тоже зевает и вызывает доктора Чо в лабораторию. За окнами уже вовсю шпарит огромное африканское солнце.

— Начинаем финальную фазу проекта «Второй шанс», — говорит Шури, пока наноботы аккуратно перемещают Вижена с уже вживлённым накопителем обратно в капсулу. — Доктор Чо, вы же знаете, как правильно управлять колыбелью? Мы рассчитываем на вас.

— Конечно, никаких проблем, — она поправляет очки и ожидает инструкций.

— Я установила программу на регенерацию, не на созидание. На этот накопитель, — она показывает доктору их совместную работу, — будут передаваться его собственные воспоминания и слепок личности, которые мне удалось сосканировать пять лет назад, воспоминания Ванды, а также видеозаписи ПЯТНИЦЫ, оставленные Тони Старком.

Она задумывается на секунду и продолжает.

— Ванда. У нас слишком много нестабильных фаз. Не знаю, возможно ли вообще полностью воссоздать его... личность. Сможет ли он жить без Камня бесконечности. Примет ли его организм наш накопитель, и сработает ли это вообще. Хоть что-то из этого. Но мы попробуем. И сделаем всё, что в наших силах.

Ванда грустно кивает в ответ и обхватывает себя за плечи. Как будто замёрзла. Как будто не жаркий полдень за окном. Ванда думает. Если есть хотя бы один шанс на успех, она готова пойти на что угодно. Но пока нельзя позволять себе надеяться на успешный исход. Пока не увидит результат своими глазами. Просто потому, что неоправданная надежда точно раздавит её, не оставив и следа. Вот только... она уже начала. Надеяться.

Ванда вздрагивает и выныривает из своих мыслей, когда чувствует теплую руку на плече — Скотт поддерживает безмолвно, и она успокаивается под его прикосновением. Даже улыбается краешком губ.

Доктор Чо запускает колыбель. На мониторах медленно-медленно начинает расти процент загрузки.

Шури говорит, что до завершения процесса минимум пять часов. А то и больше. Говорит, что стоит поспать. Это убеждает всех, кроме Ванды. Та остаётся здесь, прислонившись к толстому стеклу капсулы, и никто не пытается её отговорить.

Ванда смотрит перед собой. На Вижена, неживого, неподвижного, посеревшего. На накопитель, вживлённый в разлом в его голове, постепенно исчезающий под слоями синтетической кожи, что генерирует колыбель. На солнечные лучи, пляшущие на вибраниумных пластинах. Смотрит и не может наглядеться. Она почти не замечает, как проваливается в сон.

***

Душная пелена окутывает со всех сторон. Ванда вздрагивает. Ей чудится, что кто-то зовёт её, но она как будто не может расслышать. Биение собственного сердца грохочет в ушах. Ванда идёт вперед, почти на ощупь — вокруг темнота, красная и пульсирующая. Определённо живая.

Ванда слышит голос. Такой родной и любимый, такой далёкий. И вдруг бросается бежать со всех ног. Спотыкается, падает, снова встаёт и снова бежит. Только бы не упустить. Только бы. Он снова зовёт и, кажется, уже ближе. Ох чёрт.

— Вижен? Виж? — голос срывается. Слишком хочется поверить. Слишком. Узкий коридор упирается в дверь, и она дергает ручку. Та не поддаётся. И снова. Сама ручка, как будто в насмешку, вдруг исчезает, оставляя непроницаемую гладкость двери. Деревянной.

Ванда зовёт и зовёт, пока не срывает голос. Пока не ломает ногти в попытках хоть как-то открыть дверь. Тьма вокруг неё как будто сгущается сильнее. Почему-то даже не приходит в голову воспользоваться магией.

Ванда опускается на пол без сил и чувствует, как по щекам текут слёзы. В голове белый шум захлёстывает кроваво-красную темноту. Возможно, так сходят с ума, мелькает в голове одинокая мысль, но потом накатывает страх.

Не успела. Не смогла. Не прорваться.

Паника накрывает с головой. В голове вспышками мелькают картинки прошлого. Родители под обломками их дома в Соковии. Пьетро, удивлённый, по его костюму расплываются багровые пятна. Её душа как будто умерла наполовину в тот момент. Вижен с его доверием, и её магия, забирающая у неё самое родное. Потому что так было нужно. И огромные пальцы Таноса, забравшие жизнь Вижена ещё раз. Так не должно было быть. Она должна была защитить его. Обязана была. Но...

Ванде кажется, что внутри неё что-то ломается. Слетает последний предохранитель, и сила её выплёскивается через край. Выбивая двери, пробивая потолки и освещая сумрачные коридоры. Такая же алая, как этот странный мир. Но в сто раз ярче.

— Ван... да? — Она слышит словно на краю сознания. Не знает, правда или безумное порождение её надежды, но это помогает обрести почву под ногами, хотя бы на мгновение. Его голос всегда действовал успокаивающе. — Ванда, тише. Позволь мне помочь.

Он говорит что-то ещё, шепчет, утешает, но она не разбирает слов. Просыпается от того, что Доктор Чо тормошит её. Лаборатория вокруг них наполнена пучками алой энергии, живой, пульсирующей, висящей в воздухе. Ванда вздрагивает и дышит. На счёт, как её учили. Вдох на пять счетов. Пауза. Выдох тоже на пять. И снова. Потоки магии постепенно растворяются в воздухе. Словно в насмешку, из окон в лабораторию течет алый цвет. В закатных лучах солнца пляшут одинокие пылинки. Она отключилась на весь день.

— Простите, — тихо говорит она с сильным акцентом. Очень неловко. — Опять кошмар.

— Все в порядке. Смотри, — доктор качает головой и указывает на капсулу.

Ванда замирает, приглядывается. Кожа Вижена снова приобрела красный оттенок. Грудная клетка вздымается и опускается, он выглядит... мирно. Как будто просто спит. Как будто не было Таноса, двойного убийства, камней и истории с исчезновением половины обитателей Вселенной. Как будто они просто приехали в Ваканду погостить. Как будто... Ванда всхлипывает и вытирает ладонью непрошенные слёзы.

Кто-то невесомо гладит её по голове. Она оборачивается и видит: Скотт улыбается и машет рукой, прислонившись к стене. Рядом с тихим стуком опускается стул, и Шури вдруг обнимает её за плечи и протягивает платок. Ракета ободряюще хлопает по коленке и приземляется тут же на полу. Ванда закрывает глаза и чувствует себя сильнее. Её новые знакомые — друзья, может, — сделали невозможное. Помогли спасти то, что так дорого. В груди разливается тепло. Ванда распахивает глаза, ловит их улыбки и улыбается в ответ. Потом переводит взгляд на капсулу и наконец-то выдыхает. Они смогли.

Вижен живой, Ванда чувствует — нет, знает — действительно живой. И она больше не даст ему пожертвовать собой. Ванда усмехается своим мыслям. Вытирает непрошенные слёзы новым платком. Краем глаза замечает, как густой алый цвет небес переходит в нежно-рыжий и скрывается в глубокой синеве. Она улыбается, и на душе впервые за долгое время становится очень легко.


End file.
